Pandora's Box
by malu2105
Summary: What if there wasn't just two Salvatore kids . What if they had a litte sister that is Stefan youger twin . Who came back after a long time away and ends up falling for the worst original , she sees Klaus in a different way , she doesn't sees him as an monster , but as an human who have problems and a heart . Rated M cause i am crazy . Klaus/OC . I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

*~So guys before start this story I am going to say this . If you find any grammatical mistakes please comment or PM me . English is not my mother language so I am doing my best. You can come up with some ideas to me all you need to do is PM or comment I will read and answer right away ( I hope so ) . This is a Drama / Romance between an Salvatore OC and Klaus . I dont own TVD or The Originals . But I own Pandora Salvatore and some others OCs thay are going to appear in the future.~*

**First Chapter**

*-* Pandora OC *-*

It's been a long time since I came around for the last time . I know that both of my brothes are now vampires . I just hope that they are not fighting over a woman again . Last time was awful and she was a bitch . I am just hoping that they are not going to kil me after being gone for such a very long time . But I needed this to myself.

"Miss here we are " says the hot taxi driver . Leaving me in front of my brothers house . I pay this guy ando go inside with all my guts . I guess I don't need to knok and ask for permission to come in since it's my house it's open ...

"Hello?!" Says the voice that surely belongs to my twin . We are twins but it doesn't means that we are totally alike , fraternal twins don't need to be equals . I have straight long black hair that ends in my waist and deep blue eyes . I look more like Damon than to Stefant that is my twin . But ok ... I am prettier than both.

"Hi" I say shyly . It's weird because I am everything but shy . I guess not seeing a person for over 100 years make this happen . But seeing him wide eyed and with a smile is good . No ?

"Oh my god it's really you ? " He asks already knowing the answer to this stupid question .

"Yeah . It's me . So.. where is Damon ? " I ask like I just went for a walk and came back home.

" Don't try to change the subject . You have a lot to explaing to us . I am calling him right away and you are going to explain how do you still alive . Why did you've been gone for such a long time . How did you survived after seeing you being killed in front of me in 1914 and the million dollar question : What do you want " Wow . I didn't expect that . Sure I did't expect hugs and kisses but this treatment is very harsh for Stefan . He is sounding like Damon bu D is more playful ...

"Well first I am going to my room to leave my things and talk . Second , don't talk to me like this I have the same age as you . Third why Katherine photo is calling you with another name . Fourth I was going to explain it anyway I don't need or like to be told what to do . You look like you didn't even missed me if you want I can live in a heartbeat " I answer too distract to see my older brother standing in the room listening to our discussion ...


	2. Chapter 2

***~ Second Chapter ~***

**_Pandora's POV_**

" Hi Damon" I say to my older brother who is looking better than the last time I've saw him. I guess he changed a bit , but I have sure he saw things that we can see in our worst nightmares , I remember how our father was crue to him and to me , he hated me becuase my mom died at mine and Stefan's birth , the doctor said that if it was just one baby she would have survived , but I was born after Stefan "killing" my mom , I guess I am a murder by nature , first my mom , then my victims as a vampire

"Hello baby sister , you are alive , it's so good , but tell us why and how " He says a little out of character , what happened to them ? Damos is so calm , lovely the way he talks , I guess each person have their way of deal with the bad things live give to us .

"Well ..."

**-1914-**

I just woke up confused and breathing hard , What the hell just happened , I was killed , but I am alive , am I ? I am using another dress and looks like I am not in my room or even Mystic Falls , my brothers are already gone to the war , they are not going to die because they are vampires , I guess I should do something with my life ... So I just compelled some guy to let me in the boat and now I just "won" a bag with all I need to have . I am going to see the world , each year a place , a culture , a language ... But who saved me ?

_**Pandora's POV**_

" Where did you guys go when you want to drink and think a little bit ? " Raly , in more than 100 years this place still boring for a vampire , Mystic Falls needs a mall and maybe a sex shop so the people here can think about a hotter live with more adventure. I have explained my story to my brothers with memories and now they are thinking , I should get out of here and come back later.

"The Grill " Says D " Do you have a car ? "

"Well , I Do have a car but it's in Japan in my old house , so ... can you borrow me yours ? " I ask whit puppy eyes " Pleaaaaase , Damon " I know he is going to give it's keys to me , I am his favorite sister after all.

"Okay , don't make me regret it , if anything happen to my car I snap your neck " He says with his dark humor and our own old joke about killing me . I kiss his cheek and go .The gril is a good place to drink if you look under 21 , I guess I am going to sit down and draw my brothers faces in my new sketch book , I have a felling of being watched by someone ...

**_Klaus's POV_**

I am sitting and drinking quietly at the grill when I see a girl drawing , she has long black hair , that is hiding her face but there's something old about this hair , it looks like HER , hell it's her , she doesn't remember anything about me , she is compelled to it , the face that made me see that there was something other than a monster inside me , the face that made me see that I had fellings , that I was a good person a human even , but now after a hundred years without her I ended up a monster , she was the best thing and therapy that happened to me , but being without her made me worse than before ...I remember how we met , seeing her face now makes it feel like it was yesterday that we met ...

**************Autors Note**************

**So guys . Next chapter is going to have a flash back of how Klaus and Pandora meet . In 1863 . And she is also going to meet Elena . And please review your point of view about my story . Liking or hating it you can always review or PM me**


End file.
